Mis Noches Con El (Jeff the killer)
by Tachibana kiromiku
Summary: ¿sera que jamas se olvidara de ella?.. despues de que Jane sobreviviera a la masacre de Jeff decide huir de aquel lugar, pero no sin antes saber que el jamas la dejo sola y el comienza a buscarle hasta que da con ella y pasa las noches con ella ¡jane podra soportarlo? o ¿caera presa del miedo?
1. Chapter 1

Sentia una sensacion algo extraña de algo o alguien observandome al despertar mire por mi ventana para verla abierta era extraño ya que yo la habia cerrado antes de acostarme, senti una precencia observandome desde el armario eran unos grandes ojos saltones de color negro y blanco a la vez observandome, me levante un poco asustada, pude ver mi armario abrirse poco a poco tenia un vaga sensacion de que algo malo iba a sucederme en ese preciso momento que mire esa sonrisa, una sonrisa llena de sangre y muy larga, no sabia que decir solo me limite a observar con el miedo en mi cuerpo solo me quede pasmada sin poder moverme mientras me sujetaba el rostro con delicadeza y me decia en ingles.

-go to the sleep...-susurro en voz baja.

Senti un sensacion espantosa al sentir el cuchillo en mi cuello, senti como su mano subia hasta mi espalda y comenzaba a moverse hasta mi busto, apreto mi busto izquierdo provocando que me sonrojara y dejara salir mis lagimas.

-Shhh...- susurro.

Grite lo mas fuerte que pude, mi madre fue la primera en llegar y verlo a el, el no se movia permanecia observando mi rostro, al escuchar pasos tras pasos mi padre estaba en el umbral de la puerta gritando que se lejara de mi.

El se giro a verlo sus ojos se hicieron mas saltones, su sonrisa mas retorcida y alzo el cuchillo que estaba cubierto de sangre hacia mi padre, encajando lo en su hombro para despues continuar acuchillandolo mientras el estaba en el suelo se reia como desquiciado, mi madre grito solo me quede petrificada mirando como mataba a mi madre mientras oia su desquiciada risa, senti una sensacion de miedo cada vez mas fuerte en mi, mis piernas no soportaron mi peso y cai al suelo de mi habitacion donde estaba cubierto de sangre, permanecia llorando y con miedo.

Poco a poco mire hacia arriba, el mantenia su cuchillo en alto y su sonrisa latente, miro mi rostro, se coloco en cuclillas hacia mi sus manos tocaron mi rostro, lo acaricio con suavidad sus manos permanecian cubiertas de sangre cada vez que me acariciaba la sangre de mis padres era enbarrada en mi rostro de un momento a otro me susurro.

-pronto... – dijo saliendo de mi casa.

Desde aquel entonces mi sonrisa se desvanecio por completo sin que pudiera evitarlo, me hice una promesa de que si me alejaba de aquel lugar jamas volveria a recordar aquella sonrisa ni aquel rostro.

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un año despues...

Ya habia pasado un año despues de haber perdido a mi familia aun el asesino que habia hecho daño a mi familia y a mi seguia suelto y en cada uno de los asesinatos habia puesto letras eso me ponia muy incomoda ya que no pense que volveria a escuchar el nombre que le habian puesto a aquel chico transtornado.

-jeff the killer..- susurre.

No sabia como lidear con mi estres, despues de los asesinatos en mi casa me habian ofrecido medicamentos y una nueva identidad que acepte desde luego, me habia alejado bastante de mi lugar natal, aun que aun me daba miedo dormir con la luz apagada era mejor que las tuviera todas encendidas, tenia miedo de que el volvera por mi .

Escuche el timbre, camine desde mi habitacion a la puerta de la entrada para ver que solo habia un pequeño recipiente habia una rosa blanca al verla mas de serca miro que estaba manchada de sangre y habia un cuchillo cubierto de sangre a lado de el y una carta.

Pront0 mi linda Jane...

PRONTO...

Jeff the killer.

Mis piernas temblaron por completo cerre todas las puertas de mi casa y las ventanas con seguro, el miedo atravezaba mi pecho el estaba en el veindario me encerre en mi habitacion y me acoste en mi cama mientras me cubria con las sabanas con la esperanza de que el no intentara entrar, escuche como mi ventana era abierta con facilidad y uno pasos en mi alfombra los pasos eran cada vez mas cercanos a mi cama mi corazon latia como loco estaba apunto de esmayarme cuando senti el cuchillo deslizarse desde mi sintura hasta mi hombro y parar en mi cuello.

-alejate... – susurre llena de panico.

-go to the sleep... Jane- susurro con dulzura.

Poco a poco el comenzo a quitar la sabana de mi cabeza para ver mis ojos llorosos, el me acaricio con dulzura la mejilla, evito sonreirme tal vez para no asustarme, su mano era muy suave y calida a la vez como la que solia tener mi madre al verme triste, se hacerco con lentitud a mi rostro y beso mi frente, al parecer solo queria reconfortarme el cuchillo que habia usado para asustarme estaba en mi comoda enfrente mio, no sabia si tomarlo o no.

-¿por que yo?- susurre aun con las lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos.

-por que... se puede decir que te ... q- quie- ro- susurro dificilmente.

Me miro con los ojos saltones y me sonrio de nuevo, antes de que me diera cuenta el estaba ensima mio con aquella sonrisa en su rostro, comenzo a hacercarse lentamente a mis labios, estaba segura de que iba a besarme pero se acerco a mi oido y susurro.

-desde que te vi... supe que eras especial- susurro con dulzura.

Sentia el miedo correr por mi pecho y cerre los ojos deseando que todo fuese un sueño antes de que me diera cuenta el se habia ido por la ventana y en mi comoda estaba aquella rosa que hizo que entrara en panico en ese momento.

-se fue...- susurre aliviada.

Esa fue una de muchas noches donde no volvi a dormir con tranquilidad y que no volvi a ver mi vida tan tranquila, esa noche que marco para mi toda mi vida sin previo aviso y que era seguro que el jamas se iria de mi vida .

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0oooo00o0oo00o0o0oo00oo0o0o0ooo0o0o

Este es mi primer episodio de mi nuevo fic MIS NOCHES CON EL es pero q les guste ya que amo mucho a este personaje y en verdad me esforce lo mejor posible espero que les haya gustado quiero comentarios y todo mas que nada sus opiniones e ideas y este es el play list de este fic:

Everybody´s fool – Evanescence,

Yume No Sekai – Haruka Tomatsu

Tourniquet – Evanescence.


	2. Chapter 2 miedo

Chapter 2: Miedo

Despues de aquella noche no se habia vuelto a parecer durante unas semanas estaba un poco mas tranquila una vez que me entere que Liu el hermano de Jeff se habia vuelto loco y habia asesinado a todo un hospital entero por la muerte de una joven, estaba un tanto asustada pero me mantenia cuerda ya que el no sabia donde estaba y estaria bien siempre y cuando el no me encontrase.

Mire mi ventana una vez que esta acostada en mi cama pensando en que si el tal vez volveria esta noche, solo cerre los ojos e intente dormir pero los ruidos de mi ventana abrirse me hicieron girarme a ver a Jeff entrar e ingrsar a ella con facilidad solo parecia mas psicotico que antes traia consigo su autentico cuchillo y una caja con el, hace dias que habia venido y me habia preguntado por personas que me molestasen o algo por el estilo sin embargo solo mencione a una de ellas su nombre era Marly Reyinals ella era una de las chicas con las que trabaja ambas eramos secretarias en un despacho sin embargo ella era la tipica _"zorra de oficina"_ siempre recibia mejores cosas que yo y salia mas temprano y practicamente trabajaba lo doble que ella pero no recibia nada bueno pero mas que nada lo que me hacia molestar y enfermar era ver como me criticaba tanto mi manera de vestir como de maquillarme siempre me menos preciaba a mi y me traba de lo pero por eso siempre quise desaparecerla.

-jeff..- susurre un poco asustada.

-traje esto para ti..- susurro hacercando la caja hacia mi.

El estaba sentado al bordo de mi cama y solo me arrastre un poco para tomar la caja en ella se veia bien arreglada era blanca y con un bello liston azul, se parecia a el color que llebava el dia de la fiesta donde termino lastimado era un azul palido brillante, solo deslice la tapa para mirar algo terriblemente aterrador era la cabeza de Marly en aquella caja y el susurro.

-ella jamas volvera a molestarte mas..- susurro con una sonrisa que me hizo romper a llorar era aquella sonrisa que me hacia perder mi cordura para no suicidarme.

Cerre la tapa y le entregue la caja.

-no la quiero jeff... ¿como pudiste matarla?- susurre mirandolo con tristeza y miedo.

-tu decias que la odiabas y por eso debe pagar... por hacerte sentir asi..- susurro casi gritando.

Negue con la cabeza y lo mire intente no tener miedo, extendi mi mano hacia su rostro y lo toque suavemente susurrandole.

-no puedes matar a las personas que me molestan Jeff.. eso esta mal se que era una zorra y muy mala persona pero no merecia morir.. no asi..- susurre intentado hacele ver que estaba mal.

Me contemplo por unos segundos antes de lanzarse sobre mi, tenia el miedo corriendo en mi corazon, palpitaba tan fuerte que creia que en ese momento iba a estallar, cerre los ojos esperando lo peor, senti sus labios besar los mios de una manera dulce y caprichosa, mantuve mi boca cerrada antes de que el la abriera tocando mi busto izquierdo haciendome gemir, senti la sensacion en mi cuerpo como la primera vez que lo hizo pero esta vez no sentia miedo ni nada se sentia bastante bien su mano en mi busto pero me di cuenta que el era el causante de mi desgracia y que no debia dejarme llevar por lo que hiciese a mi cuerpo asi que me obligue a retroceder y comence a pelear con el por la liberacion, el quito su mano de mi pecho y me tomo de las muñecas inmovilizandome contra mi cama haciendo que mi camison se subiera un poco y mostrar mi ropa interior blanca.

-jeff... no hagas esto..- susurre mirandolo con miedo.

-¿hacerte que?-susurro serca de mis labios.

-esto.. – susurre antes de que sus labios besaran los mios haciendome perder el control, el peleaba por mi lengua, mordia mi labio con un poco de fuerza haciendome gemir ante la sensacion de el en mis labios, comence a empujarlo con mis piernas pero era inutil se me habia subido lo suficiente de mi camison para dejarle ver mi ropa interior.

Cuando pense que comenzaria a violarme el solo beso mi mejilla y se alejo, tomo la caja que contenia la cabeza de la zorra y se giro a verme.

-te vere pronto Jane... cuando estes lista... –susurro saliendo por mi ventana y cerrandola consigo.

A la mañana siguiente comence a oir que Marly fue victima de el brutal asesino Jeff the killer aun que no me sorpendia una vez que Jeff llevara la cabeza cercenada de Marly a mi casa, francamene me sentia feliz de no tenerla aqui, me sentia mucho mejor sin ella, aun que me preguntaba por que tenia sensaciones al dormir y peor sueños que jamas habia tenido y pero que con Jeff, desde aquella noche me sentia mas atraida hacia el no lo sabia francamente por ahora solo queria olvidar las sensaciones que el provocaba en mi al tocarme.

Despues de llegar de el trabajo estaba en casa , comence a preparar mi cena y prepare un poco mas de lo previsto sabia de sobra que tal vez el vendria a verme, cuando escuche la ventana abrirse pude ver a un chico rubio tal vez mas alto que yo, traia puesta una chaqueta de cuero negro, me asuste no sabia quien era, cuando el se giro pude verlo.

-l-Liu...- susurre antes de entrar en panico.

sus labios estaban cosidos en una sonrisa y me miro, se hacerco corriendo hacia mi con un cuchillo en mano, no espere mas para correr hasta mi habitacion, el estaba vuelto loco,

-Liu... no lo hagas... no te he hecho nada- grite llorando.

El parecia no escucharme cuando ya no tenia a donde correr estaba acorralada en una de las paredes de mi habitacion, el sostenia su cuchillo pude ver que lagrimeaba pero su sonrisa me hacia dudar que le importaba un carajo si muriera en sus manos o no, senti el frio metal cortas una de mis muñecas con las que me protegia para no ser lastima y la sangre fluir de ellas.

-aggghhg- gemi de dolor apretando mi muñeca que sangraba.

Cuando estaba apunto de darme un feo final pude ver como mi ventana se rompia y aparecia Jeff con su cuchillo lanzandose sobre su hermano.

-tanto sin verte Liu..- dijo riendo Jeff.

El solo lo miro antes de lanzarse a matar a Jeff, mientras que ellos peleaban yo luchaba por mantener mi sangre adentro de mi muñeca, sabia que si perdia mucha sangre tal vez moriria, me sentia mareada y muy debil poco a poco me levante de el suelo y comence a trambalearme para terminar callendome al suelo con torpeza, sabia que era mi final que moriria asi.

Solo cerre los ojos y todo se obscurecio.

Cuando abri mis ojos estaba en el hospital y habia un ramo de flores blancas con una nota, no podia levantarme aun me sentia debil pero mire mi muñeca vendada y habia algunos cables pegados a mi cuerpo.

Me sentia cansada y adolorida, cerre los ojos queria descansar pero mas que nada pensar que todo era un mal sueño, senti que alguien acariciaba mi rostro con gentileza sabia que tal vez era Jeff el era el unico que me tocaba asi, instintivamente abri mis ojos pero lo que vi no era lo que esperaba, era Liu. Queria gritar , queria que el se fuera pero a cambio solo comenzo a desconectar las trasfuciones de sangre, tenia un aparato qu revisaba mi pulso conectado a mi pecho, no podia moverme el me cargo en sus brazos, traia su usual chaqueta de cuero debajo de esta, se coloco su capucha de nuevo.

Coloco una de las mantas en mi cama ensima de mi debil cuerpo, esa misma noche hacia mucho frio, el aire frio golpeaba mis mejillas trate de acurrucarme al cuerpo de Liu para recibir un poco de su calor, sentia que de el emanaba algo calido, comence a cerrar los ojos , sentia que ligeramente nos moviamos. No sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado para cuando nos detuvimos, cuando abri mis ojos estaba amordasa en una cama, mis muñecas estaban atadas a la cabecera de metal, mi boca tenia una mordaza, mire a mi alrededor, era una cabaña; cuando me gire pude ver a Liu sentado en una silla observando la chimenea como humeaba y calentaba la habitacion, me quite la mordaza como pude y susurre.

-¿Liu?...-susurre.

El se levanto cuando lo mire el estaba con el torso desnudo, vi su pecho para ver un corazon, tenia unas siglas una "S" y numeros, supuse que el nombre de la joven era con S pero los numeros no sabia que significaban, me sonroje un poco al ver su torso , el se sento en la cama, me miro a los ojos un sus labios cosidos en una sonrisa y dije.

-Liu... por favor no hagas esto... yo no he hecho nada sabes que intente salvar a Jeff ...-dije llorando.

El levanto su mano y traia un visturi lo puso en mis labios y lo fue bajando por mi clavicula hasta llegar a la parte de la bata de hospital, tenia mucho miedo de lo que fuese hacerme, corto un poco la bata para despues arrancar parte de ella dejando al descubierto, grite y comence a soyosar, despues pude ver que se llevaba el visturi a sus labios y cortaba las suturas que tenia en ellos, abrio poco a poco los labios y sonrio.

-no lo hago por que no hayas hecho algo lo hago por que haces feliz a el imbecil de mi hermano- dijo pasando su mano por mis labios haciendo el mismo recorrido que el visturi.

-¿como sabes que hago feliz a Jeff?... trato de blanquear mi piel con legia y quemarme viva..- dije soyosando-mato a mi familia a lo unico que tenia

Sonrio, poco a poco hacerco sus labios a los mios, con sus manos limpio mis lagrimas y susurro.

-te pareces tanto a Susan... tus ojos... tu piel... tus labios... tal vez ya veo por que lo haces tan feliz...-susurro contra mis labios.

Estrecho sus labios con los mios, intente negarme a besarlo, su mano toco con suavidad mi rostro para despues bajar hasta mi pecho, apretandolo ligeramente, intente tragame mis geminos y lo estaba haciendo con excito hasta que su mano comenzo masajearlo, no pude contener mis labios cerrados y gemi en voz alta el aprovecho para meter su lengua en mi boca era realmente bueno me hacie sentir cada vez mas perida en las sensaciones de su mano y sus labios.

-Liu...mmm... dejamme-gemia contra sus labios.

-... no... quiero que Jeff vea que tambien eres mia... mmm sabes tan bien- susurro ahora con ambas manos apretando mi pecho haciendome gemir.

Su mano derecha bajo hasta mi estomago y lo acaricio, se pozo ensima de mi y comence a gritar mas fuerte.

-Liu... no lo hagas...- susurre.

-quiero dejarle un obsequi a mi hermano Jeff y que mejor que dejarte embarazada para hacerlo...- dijo riendose.

Comence a mover mis piernas pero era inutil, el me inmovilizo y para colmo se habia subido lo suficiente mi bata para dejar ver mi ropa interior, Liu bajo la mirada y me sonrio comenzando a bajar su mano hasta mi ropa interior, cuando estaba apunto de tocarme algo lo aparto de mi.

-Jeff... –grite un poco emocionada.

-Liu debes aprender a no robar lo que no es tuyo... jajaja- grito riendose psicoticamente.

-te esperaba... queria que vieras tu triste final y como hago mia a Jane..-dijo riendo como el.

-no lo haras... ella es mia- rugio corriendo hacia Liu.

Comenzaron apelear entre si, jeff le hacia varios cortes en su cuerpo y Liu hacia lo mismo, cuando pense que Jeff iba a morir ya que estaba en el suelo sin levantarse, Liu se haerco y tomo el visturi posandolo en mi pecho izquierdo, senti el frio metal tocar mi pezon y dijo.

-si yo no te puedo tener.. entonces nadie lo hara- dijo besandome distrallendome de el verdaero dolor alejando el visturi para comenzar a hacercarlo con fuerza y violentamente.

-ahhhhhgh- grite an sentir el frio puñal en mi pecho y despues ser sacado.

Y todo se volvio negro para mi.

O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola aqui otro capitulo mas de mis noches con el espero que les haya gustado me esforce al 100 en lo que pude ya que tengo 6 meses de vacaciones por que no quede en la preparatoria T-T pero entrare el siguiente semestre :D

El playlist:

Solo a terceros – PXNDX

Que tu cama sea mi hogar- PXNDX,

Agradable locura temporal – PXNDX.

Lo se este cap fue vasado en una solsa banda pero igual es bn musica bueno me despido los leo en el proximo cap y gracias a todos los comentarios que me animaron a seguir escribiendo.


End file.
